Pokemon Ash back in time Revenge story: start
by Master Henry Amourpearlshipper
Summary: So what if Ash loses his girlfriend and Mom? Also that his 'friends' blame him for it? Though even his best friend and starter Pokemon also dies, then what? Also what if some Pokemon felt sorry for his lose and decide to help him in more ways than one? Also notice: this will have descriptive scenes of violence and gore.


With the Kalos League over Ash and Serena decide to leave for the Kanto Region, due to the fact that Grace had been murdered brutally by Lysandres the evil master of Team Flare. To which caused Ash and Serena to kill the evil leader. Though this crime was reported it is stated that the two children did so as the villain did kill Serena's parent and he did try to murder Ash and Serena personally. So even though they are technically criminals, they are not going to be arrested for the previously mentioned reasons.

Although some people disagree with this course of action. I am not to mention them yet; they will be revealed soon, very soon. But lets just say one thing: it will not be what Ash and Serena are expecting.

(Present Tense, Author's POV)

You see at the moment two people are on a plane heading to the Kanto Region, though more specifically Pallet Town. One of them has black raven hair and brown auburn eyes. His body is slightly tanned. He has a black under- top and a light blue over- top on which has white strips at the ends of the short sleeves and center- front area. Then he has a silver belt on. Then he has black track- suit bottoms along with red and black sneakers. The boy's name is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town.

Whereas the other person is a female with honey- blond hair and light blue eyes. She has a white under- top on which has a collar and the top is mostly covered by a black blouse with no sleeves at all. Then she has a red mini- skirt on. She also has black tights on as well black shoes on as well. Her name is Serena Yvonne of the Kalos Region; more specifically Vaniville Town.

On both of their left wrists there are golden bracelet which has a strange rainbow like effect with a symbol of DNA on it. These are known as Mega Bracelets which allow the user to further evolve a Pokemon into a more effectively powerful Pokemon. The effects are not permanent and the Pokemon will revert back to their normal form once the battle is over. Only certain Pokemon can Mega Evolve and to do so you must have that Pokemon's specific Mega Stone. For some Pokemon such as Mewtwo and Charizard they have two Mega Evolutions.

"So Ash, do you think that we will be together forever?" Serena curiously asks the boy while having a smile on her face.

"I don't think so..." Ash starts with a mischievous look on his face.

"What!? How can you even say that!" Serena yells with slight annoyance and anger.

"Let me finish girl. I don't think so, I know that we will be together forever" Ash says with a slight laugh and a smirk as this also causes a smirk to come onto Serena's face.

"Oh really Ash? Well you like your joking, don't you?" Serena says as more of a statement than a question.

"Of course I do Serena!" Ash answers with a joking tone of voice to the female.

"Well that is good to know then, I guess anyway" Serena says with a smile as she leans closer to the male Pokemon Trainer and hugs his right side as they -obviously- remain seated on the plane that the duo are currently on.

Then a few minutes later it just happens! The plane is hit by a rocket and goes crashing down into the nearby land. Though the impact was bad one person survives and is only slightly hurt though another is literally near death!

Ash awakes and the sight in front of him is deadly and gruesome to the point he almost vomits on the ground beneath him. In front of him is a bloody mess and that isn't even the worst, scariest or most terrifying part. That part is held by who the person is and what that person is to Ash.

That is right the person -or what is left of her- is Serena Yvonne. Literally, if I were to describe the horrific scene then I am telling you, it would give you all nightmares. Knowing me, I probably will have some nightmare related to this scene tonight anyway.

"Serena! Please tell me that you are alive!" Ash screams as he tries to contain his tears from exploding. (Almost like the rocket that caused this in the first place)

Then Serena starts to cough though very weakly. She then is barely just able to get out "I am not going to make this Ash"

"Yes you will! I will not allow the person I love to die!" Ash screams as he loses complete control over his emotions and starts to cry intensely.

"Don't cry over my death Ash Ketchum" Serena whispers just barely to the Pokemon Trainer as she once again coughs. As she is about to try and cover her mouth, she is horrified to find that it is gone and so is her other one. "I am not going to allow you to just mourn my death, I am telling you that you must move on and take my Pokemon with you" Serena gets out and then coughs once again but this time far more violently and a lot quieter.

"Serena, I am not going to allow you to die!" Ash once again shouts to her, this makes her just about smile though Ash knows it is a 'please listen' smile that Serena would always make. Ash has to admit it makes her look even cuter if such a thing was or ever will be possible.

"Ash I am not asking you, I AM TELLING YOU! I am telling you to just take my Pokemon and go. Take care of yourself, yours and my Pokemon along with Delia and your other friends of course" Serena says weakly again though with a worse voice.

"I can't do that Serena, not without you" Ash says while heavily sobbing.

"Yes you can and you will. You were able to do so for so many years before meeting me at the Summer camp and then you once again did after I left Pallet Town, remember?" Serena says with a weak yet effective smirk.

"But I don't think I will be able to continue! Not now, not after all that we have been through now" Ash tells the honey blond haired female with a massive stream of tears escaping his eyes.

"Yes you will be able to do that Ash, I believe in you. Now before I go remember two things: never give up until the very end and that I will always love you with all my heart" Serena tells him as a tear falls from her face.

"I promise I will Serena. I too love you with all my heart, and you will always be within my heart, no matter what time it is. Also no matter where I am, I will love you" Ash says as the two share a short; passionate kiss though Serena then loses her breath. It is now over, Serena's flame is now out.

"No! No... no... no! This can't be happening, Serena... is... dead..." Ash says a loud while crying heavily without any signs of stopping as he looks on at her corpse.

Then Ash gets up while wiping the tears from his eyes and thinks to himself 'I promise I will keep both of those promises deep within my heart. I will always live by those promises now, Serena I will always love you until the very end of time'

Then Ash suddenly remembers something else that Serena had asked of him in her final moments. He goes and retrieves her former Pokeballs and stares at them for a second before gently placing all of them in his pocket. He then sees her PokeDex and her hat which appears to be unharmed, unchanged and almost separate compared to the rest of the surrounding area.

So he picks all of the stuff up and then removes his bag from his back and then gently and slowly places all of the stuff inside of his bag. 'I will discover the ones who are responsible for this and when I do, they will suffer' Ash thinks to himself with a determined look on his face.

"I promise you Serena that I will make sure those who are responsible will regret this. Now come on out Talonflame! Take me and Pikachu to Pallet Town" Ash commands as his two Pokemon come out. As Pikachu has started to like the new type of Pokeball that Ash has on his wrist.

You see on his wrist is a special glove which allows the user to place a Pokemon in there and then release it whenever. Also it is useful as it means that the Pokemon inside will be constantly healed whenever the Pokemon is inside of it.

Pikachu is a short, chubby rodent Pokémon. It is covered in yellow fur, and its ears are long and pointed with black tips. It has a small mouth, brown eyes, and two red circles on its cheeks. There are pouches inside its cheeks where it stores electricity. Its forearms are short, with five fingers on each paw, and its feet have three toes. It has two brown stripes on its back, and its tail is in the shape of a lightning bolt with a patch of brown fur at the base.

Talonflame is an avian Pokémon closely resembling falcons. Its plumage is predominantly red-orange, with gray underparts and black tips on its long, pointed wings. Ovular orange spots dot its underside, and flame patterns mark the boundaries between colors on its body. Large yellow talons extend from the shaggy feathers on its legs. Talonflame has a pointed crest atop its head and a black and yellow mask-like pattern around its eyes. Its black beak is hooked with a yellow cere. It also has long black tail- feathers marked with three yellow "v"- shapes. The tail ends in two points and has a another feather sticking out of the base on each side.

Then Talonflame nods its head and allows Ash and Pikachu to climb onto its back. Then the Avian Pokemon takes flight and flies off towards the ocean once again. During the flight Ash is thinking about how he will actually break it to the rest of his friends that Serena is dead.

"Pika" (Ash) Pikachu says with concern evident in his tone of voice.

"Don't worry about me Pikachu. But I am telling you right now that I will be killing whoever is responsible for the rocket hitting the plane which caused Serena's death. But don't worry, I have your friend Fennekin and all of Serena's former Pokemon on me" Ash explains to the Electric Mouse Pokemon with complete sadness over his girlfriend's death.

Nothing else happens throughout the remainder of the flight, so lets skip to when Ash lands in Pallet Town. Ash returns his Talonflame and is about to take a step when an attack just barely misses him.

"Who the hell did that!?" Ash barks out as he looks in the direction of the attack which he recognizes as Sludge Bomb. Pikachu also does so and his red cheeks start to spark viciously while looking around angrily.

"Well look who has finally returned to his home town, the weakling" A dark, devious voice says coldly without any signs of emotions.

"Come on out right now!" Ash commands to the voice but when he does so not one person came out. Instead several people come out. Those people being: Misty, Brock, May, Max, Gary, Ritchie, Dawn, Paul, Barry, Nando, Drew, Tracey, Trip and Professor Oak.

"Well I am guessing that all of you are responsible for that attack then?" Ash states more than questions the group of people with pure anger to the people.

"What if we are the ones responsible?" Misty questions with venom seeping from her dirty, pathetic useless mouth.

"Pikachu teach them a lesson! Use Thunder Bolt followed by Electro Ball" Ash commands with hatred in his voice as Pikachu sends off a thousand volts of electricity, then produces a sphere of pure electricity and also throws that towards the group of former friends.

"Now come on Pikachu, lets get out of here and get to Mom" Ash says as he and Pikachu run towards their house.

Whereas back at the group they appear unscathed.

"It was a great thing that Electivire has the ability Motor Drive" Misty says with a smirk as she looks towards the direction of Ash's house.

"Should we stop them?" Gary asks his Grandfather with curiosity.

"No we will simply wait for him and Pikachu to exit the house and then we will attack" Professor Oak says with annoyance at the Ketchum boy's consistency of defying everything offered to him.

"Mom! Where are you?" Ash shouts as he enters his house and looks around for Delia his Mom.

"She is dead now" A voice says coldly as Ash turns to look as a green haired male with green eyes which are the same shade as his hair. She has a white long sleeved top on which is covered by a black, sleeveless waiter's jacket. He also has black trousers and shoes.

"Cilan! You did all of this didn't you?!" Ash shouts as he rushes forwards and punches Cilan square in the stomach which leaves him on the floor while Ash runs up the stairs.

When he does so however he is met by someone. A female with over- sized, dark purple hair and brown eyes and brown skin. She is wearing a minor white long sleeved- top which has pink at the ends of the sleeves and pink piece of clothing around her waist. Then she has pure white, tight trousers on with a bit of yellow at the bottom. Then on her feet she has pink shoes with yellow straps and a white under part.

"So Iris, you are also a part of all of this chaos?" Ash says as more of a statement than a question to the female with anger.

"Well Ash I must admit, I am not surprised that you are here" Iris says without any emotions towards the Pokemon Trainer.

"What do you even mean?!" Ash shouts angrily towards her while clenching his right fist.

"I mean you did cause the explosion of the plane on which your 'girlfriend' was on. You are also the only survivor of the entire incident, explain that?" Iris questions with an evil and smug look on her face as she remains in the way of Ash Ketchum.

"Are you actually accusing me of killing everyone on that plane, especially my girlfriend!?" Ash shouts angrily once more as he becomes engulfed by dark blue aura as he focuses a large amount of energy into a small black sphere and then launches it at the female, which kills her instantly.

Once she falls to the ground though a small Pokemon comes out. Ash knows the small Pokemon as Axew.

Axew is a bipedal, grayish- green Pokémon with pale, straight tusks protruding from the sides of its mouth. The back of its head is dark grayish- green with a tall, slightly curved horn. Large, dark grayish-green ovals surround its red eyes, and it has a short, rounded snout with large nostrils. A forest green collar marking encircles its neck. Axew's limbs and tail are short, with its forelimbs having three digits and its feet having two digits.

"So what do you think of me then Axew?" Ash asks the Tusk Pokemon with a stern and agitated look on his face which at the moment is shared by Pikachu.

"Axew!" (I support you) Axew answers with a smile as he breaks his old Pokeball to make him a wild Pokemon. Then accepts Ash capturing him with a new Pokeball.

"At least it appears some of their Pokemon don't agree with all of this, right Pikachu?" Ash says as Pikachu nods his head and thinks about Glaceon, Blaziken, Piplup and Buneary. As they may want to come with Ash as well.

"Pika- Pikachu!" (We should go and get Glaceon, Piplup, Blaziken and Buneary!) Pikachu says with enthusiasm to his Pokemon Trainer and best friend.

"Thats a great idea Buddy, well lets go find Mom and Mr Mime first, then we will talk with those four Pokemon" Ash tells his -most likely- last friend in the region with a smile.

'Though I wonder what Clemont and Bonnie are doing right now. Well there is only one way to find out and that would be to ask, I guess' Ash thinks to himself as he continues to look around the house for Mr Mime and his Mom.

Ash also starts to think about what Cilan had said: "She is dead now"

"He better not have been serious because if he was I will do to him what I did to Iris" Ash says while thinking of how to make all of the others pay.

Then he finally fount his Mother: dead...

That is it, Ash just falls to his knees and starts to -once again- heavily cry for the second time today.

"Mom! No you can't be dead, not now!" Then Ash notices something in her hand, well two things. Mr Mime's Pokeball which Ash takes and places it in his pocket. The other thing is a note, which says:

_Dear my son Ash Ketchum,_

_If you are reading this note then I am dead. I don't want you to mourn over my death. This is because I don't want you to lose all of your confidence and goodness all because of my death. I know of your aura abilities and everything you have experienced, so you need to know that you do have a sister who is also a aura user._

_She has brown hair and brown eyes, with white skin. When you started on your Pokemon journey she was wearing a light blue top and a red mini- skirt. Along with that she wore short, blue socks and she wore white sandals which had red over the middle part of it. She also had black arm bands. Then to top it all off she had a white hat which had red around the top part and at the front is a red Pokemon League symbol._

_Also with your aura you are able to see this. Now follow this aura map and you will discover the true legacy of the Ketchum Family. Please use that information to decide on what to do next._

_Love from your birth Mom, Delia Ketchum._

"I must follow these instructions. First though I need to go and get all of my Pokemon from Professor Oak's Ranch. After that I am out of here forever, or I hope so anyway" Ash says as Pikachu agrees and the two go to Ash's room, well old room anyway.

"This'll most likely be the last time we ever see this room again Pikachu" Ash says sadly and then grabs a few things and then climbs out of the bedroom window to make a get away. Then the Pokemon trainer starts to run towards the Pokemon Ranch where all of his other friends are. Well, most of his Pokemon friends that is. After he is done here in Pallet Town then he will head off to collect all of his other Pokemon.

"I can't allow the people who caused this to live" Ash says aloud with an annoyed voice of hatred and sorrow.

Then he along with Pikachu finally arrive at the ranch. The Pokemon are: Charizard, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Pidgeot, Butterfree, Kingler, Primeape, Muk, Haunter, Snorlax, Tauros, (x30) Lapras, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Noctowl, Donphan, Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Buizel, Gliscor, Gible, Unfezant, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Boldore, Leavanny, Scraggy, Palpitoad and Krookidile.

Charizard is a draconic, bipedal Pokémon. It is primarily orange in coloration with a cream underside from the chest to the tip of the tail. It has a long snout and neck, small blue eyes, and two horns protruding from the back of its head. There are large wings with teal undersides sprouting from its back. Its arms are short and skinny, and its hands have three clawed fingers. Its feet have three clawed toes and cream- colored soles.

Bulbasaur is a small, quadruped Pokémon with green or bluish- green skin and dark patches. Its thick legs each end with three sharp claws. Its eyes have red irises, while the sclera and pupils are white. Bulbasaur has a pair of small, pointed teeth visible when its mouth is open. It has a bulb on its back.

Squirtle is a small Pokémon that resembles a light blue turtle. It typically walks on its two short legs. It has large brown eyes and a slightly hooked upper lip. Each of its hands and feet has three pointed digits. The end of its long tail curls inward. Its body is encased by a tough shell. This shell is brown on the top, pale yellow on the bottom, and has a thick white ridge between the two halves.

Pidgeot is a large, avian Pokémon. Its glossy plumage is brown with a cream underbelly. On its head, there is a red and yellow crest that is nearly as long as its body. Its fan- like tail feathers are red. Its beak and legs are pink, and it has black markings around its eyes.

Butterfree resembles a vaguely anthropomorphic butterfly with a purple body. Unlike true insects, it only has two body segments and four light blue legs. Butterfree has two black antennae, a light blue snout with two fangs underneath, and large, red compound eyes. Its two pairs of veined wings are white with black accents.

Kingler's strong shell covers the outside of its body, featuring a red upper-half, and a light tan lower- half. Its upper half is topped with six tall, thin spikes on the top of its head, resembling the top of a crown. Its lower half doubles as its jaw, with six fangs overlapping its upper body. Its two outer fangs are much larger than the inner two, and are roughly half as tall as Kingler's entire body. Its hips are visibly protruding from its lower body connecting its long, thin legs with claw- like feet.

Primeape is a bipedal Pokémon with a round body covered in whitish, shaggy fur. There is usually has a stress mark on the left side of its forehead, and it has triangular ears with pink insides and a pink, snout-like nose. Its arms and legs are brown and have metal shackles on the wrists and ankles. The hands have no visible fingers, instead resembling mittens or boxing gloves, and the feet have two toes.

Muk is a large, sticky, amorphous Pokémon, made of living purple sludge. It has two small eyes with beady black pupils. It also has an enormous mouth with a grey tongue and strands of ooze connecting its top and bottom jaws. While it has no visible legs, it does have two arms with three fingers on each hand.

Tauros is a quadruped, bovine Pokémon. It is covered in light brown fur with a thick, darker brown mane around the neck. It has a rounded muzzle with a dark brown nose, and three gray bumps running vertically down its forehead. A pair of curved, gray horns grows from atop its head. Each of its three black tails has a tuft of fur on the end, and there is a single gray hoof on each foot.

Haunter is a purple Pokémon with a gaseous body. It has a round head with a pair of disembodied hands. Each hand has three pointed fingers. Its head is flanked by three large, spiked protrusions on either side, and its eyes are large and triangular with small pupils. The gases composing its head curve down to form several pointed teeth framing a pink mouth and a long tongue. Its body tapers into a jagged tail.

Snorlax is a huge, bipedal, dark blue-green Pokémon with a cream- colored face, belly, and feet. Its body is composed of mostly its belly, where most of its fat reserves accumulate. Its head is large, with small, pointed ears and two pointed teeth protruding from its lower jaw. It has large, hind feet with three claws and a circular brown paw pad, and its arms and five fore claws are short.

Lapras is a large sea creature that resembles a plesiosaur. It has a spotted, blue hide with a cream underside. Its neck is long, and it has large black eyes. There is a short horn in the middle of its forehead and curled ears placed farther back on its head. Instead of legs, it has four flippers with the foremost pair being larger than the hind. On its back is a heavy, gray shell covered in blunt knobs.

Heracross is a bipedal, beetle-like Pokémon covered in a blue exoskeleton. There is a long, pronged horn on its forehead. The horn ends in a cross which means that it is a male. On either side of the horn is a short antenna with a spherical tip. Heracross has oval, yellow eyes. Its forearms have a pair of spikes, while its thighs have a single spike each. It has two claws on its hands, and a single long claw on each foot.

Bayleef resembles a pale yellow sauropod dinosaur or a lizard. A large leaf shaped like a scythe protrudes from its head. It has red eyes, and has one large toenail on each of its four feet. It also has a small tail. It has curled leaf-like growths, stated to be buds with small tree shoots inside, sprouting in a ring around its neck.

Quilava is a slim quadruped Pokémon. The top half of Quilava's body is blue, while the lower half is cream. Its ears are triangular with red insides, and it possesses a rounded nose and red eyes. It has five red spots on its body that can project flames: two in a somewhat exclamation-mark shape on its forehead and three lined up horizontally on its rear. The fire coming from its head and rear can be launched as a flame attack.

Totodile resembles a bipedal, blue crocodile with red spines on its back and tail. The spine on its back is larger with additional ridges. Totodile's head is large, with ridges above its eyes. Much of the head's size is composed of Totodile's snout and strong jaws. There are two visible teeth on the tip of its upper jaw, and two rows of three teeth on each side of its lower jaw. On its chest is a yellow, somewhat V- shaped pattern that extends to its arms with a line bisecting the pattern. Totodile has five sharp claws and three toes. Its eyes are red and surrounded by a dark blue or black pattern.

Noctowl bears similarity to an owl with brown plumage and has a darker brown triangle pattern of feathers running down its chest. Its wings and wedge-shaped tail are dark brown, while the underside of its wings is light brown. It has bushy, cream- colored feather 'horns' that look similar to a trident or eyebrows. The ring pattern around its eyes and its talons are cream colored, and Noctowl's beak and talons are light pink. Additionally, Noctowl's irises are red.

Donphan is a gray, elephant-like Pokémon with a thick, black band of hide running down the length of its back and extending to the tip of its long trunk, resembling a car tire. This tough hide prevents regular attack from inflicting even a scratch. A pair of white tucks extend from the corners of its mouth. It has thin, elongated ears held out almost perpendicular to its body. Its four short legs are each encircled with a broken, black band and have three claws.

Swellow is a large dark blue bird Pokémon with a red breast and face. It has a crest of blue feathers sweeping back from its head, a vertical stripe of blue extending into its chest, and a white belly. It has sharply shaped wings with white undersides and two, red- tipped tail feathers. It has red feet with black talons.

Sceptile is a reptilian, bipedal Pokémon. Its neck is somewhat long, and it has two crests on its head. It has semicircular, yellow eyes with red rims. Its lower jaw and a belt-like band across its waist are also red. Along its back, it has two lines running down the middle and two rows of yellow nodules that are described as seeds. Its tail is shaped similar to that of a palm tree's branch. Both of its long arms have two sharp, elongated leaves and three claws.

Corphish is a red-shelled, crustacean Pokémon with a short tail similar to a lobster. Its eyes are saucer-like with small pupils, and it has three spikes on top of its head. Its upper legs, underside, and the lower half of its pincers are cream-colored. It possesses four pairs of limbs in total: two large pincers used for gripping prey, and three pairs of legs used for walking. The upper portion of its limbs, underside, and the lower half of its pincers are cream-colored.

Torkoal is a tortoise- like, quadruped Pokémon. It has a large black rock- like shell with holes that glow with a red warmth. Its skin is a reddish brown with gray-black bands on its legs and neck. It has a long neck and its eyes seem permanently closed.

Glalie is a spherical Pokémon that consists of a black rock core covered by ice. The icy covering has several holes and spaces across this Pokémon's body. Blue eyes and a mouth with flat teeth are visible through three of these holes. There are two large, black, conical horns on either side of Glalie's head.

Staraptor is a grayish-brown, avian Pokémon similar to a large bird of prey. It has small, red eyes and a thin, yellow beak with a black tip. There is a circular white patch on its forehead, which is smaller on the female. Larger white markings cover the front of its throat and chest, separated by a black ruff encircling the shoulders. A red-tipped, black crest extends over its head, nearly reaching the tip of its beak. It has large wings, five black- tipped tail feathers, and yellow feet with black talons.

Torterra is a bulky quadruped Pokémon resembling a tortoise, with a large shell covering its back. There is a single, oak- like tree and three triangular, stony extensions resembling mountain peaks on the top of the shell. There is a patch of brown, resembling soil, next to the tree. A white rim surrounds the shell, and forms a diamond-shaped continuation on the front. Torterra's body appears sectioned, with the upper half being green and the lower half brown. Its mouth is jagged and at the end of its snout is a dark brown beak, giving it the appearance of a snapping turtle. Its lower jaw is green and there are two large spikes protruding from its cheeks. Torterra's small, red eyes are encircled by a black ring. Its legs are thick and they have four toes each, which appear as if they are actually jagged stones. There are three toes on the front and one on the heel.

Infernape is a bipedal, primate- like Pokémon that is primarily reddish-brown with sections of white fur on its chest, head, and lower legs. Several gold markings adorn its body: swirled, circular ones on its knees and shoulders flame-shaped ones on the back of its hands, and a stripe around its back that forms two swirls on its chest. On top of its head is a large flame. Infernape has an orange, rounded muzzle, long, round ears with blue inside, and a red ridge over its eyes. The eyes themselves are blue with yellow sclera. There are five blue digits on both its feet and hands, and it has a long tail.

Buizel is an orange Pokémon resembling a weasel and a sea otter. The yellow collar that surrounds its neck can be inflated and used as a flotation device when it inhales. By inflating this sac, it can keep its face above water to watch for prey movement. It has two blue fins on its arms and a tail, which appears to be split, that resembles a fish's fin. Its tail acts as a boat propeller by spinning, though it was seen flying using its tail. There are parallel marks on their cheeks. Additionally, Buizel has cream paw pads on its feet.

Gliscor is a large, mainly blue-purple vampire bat- like Pokémon. Its legs have two toes and a slightly darker circular coloration on the underside, and its tail has two barbs, giving its tail the resemblance of a vampire's fangs. Its arms are red with thin striations, and are completely detached from its black wings, and each are ended with large pincers. Its ears have discernible, red, chambered ear insides, and its eyes are yellow. It has six visible fangs in its mouth, and its waist, like its arms, is red and striated. Gliscor's body resembles an open mouth, with the pointed protrusions coming from its upper torso resembling fangs, further illustrating its vampiric qualities.

Gible is a small, bipedal dragon- like Pokémon that is primarily blue. It has a big mouth filled with sharp teeth, no neck, and arms that start at the outer edges of its jaws. A red underbelly stretches from its abdomen to the bottom of its jaw. Gible has two horns that resemble jet or plane engines, each with a light blue stripe in the middle. It has a single light blue stripe wrapping around its back.

Unfezant is a Pokémon resembling a game bird. It is primarily dark gray with lighter gray markings. The light gray markings consist of a heart- shaped patch covering its face and throat, two patches divided by a lacy line on its wings, and intricate stripes with dark rimming on its tail feather. Its beak and eyes are yellow, and it has light gray legs with three clawed toes and a spur on the ankle.

Oshawott is a bipedal sea otter- like Pokémon. It has a spherical white head with small, triangular dark- blue ears on the sides. Oshawott's eyes are dark and its dark orange nose is shaped like a horizontal oval. Several freckles cover its cheeks, and two pointed teeth can be seen when it opens its mouth. The light blue fur on its body forms bubble shapes around its neck. Its arms are white and rounded, while its feet are dark blue with three toes each. It also possesses a rudder-like dark blue tail. It carries a pale yellow seashell called a "scalchop" on its belly.

Pignite is a bipedal, pig-like Pokémon. Its chubby body is orange with brown bands around its shoulders, sides, belly, hands, and from the back of its head down its snout. Yellow bands encircle its wrists, and swirled yellow designs bulge from its chest. It has a red pig-like nose, pointed ears, and two pointed teeth that protrude from its lower jaw. Its hands have two claws each, while its feet have only a single nail. Its tail is curled with a tuft of fur at the tip.

Snivy is a bipedal, reptilian Pokémon with a slender build. Most of its body is green with a cream underside. A yellow stripe runs down the length of its back and tail, and it has yellow markings around its large eyes. Two curved yellow structures that resemble leaves or small wings protrude from its shoulders and bend backwards. Its slender arms have three fingers, while its tiny feet have no digits whatsoever. It has a large, palmate leaf with three prongs on the end of its tail.

Scraggy is a bipedal, lizard-like Pokémon. Its oval eyes are set to the sides of its head, and its teeth appear to be constantly exposed. There is a small red scale on its yellow head. Below the yellow portion of its head, its body is cream- colored with thin arms and a red, scaly belly. It carries its loose, yellow skin around its legs, resembling trousers. Some of the loose skin seems to trail off to form or cover a tail.

Boldore is a blue Pokémon with an array of red crystals on its back and front, and a spine protruding from between its yellow ears. Rocky chunks at its sides comprise pincer- like limbs, tipped with red crystals similar to the ones on its back.

Leavanny is a thin, yellow, bipedal insectoid Pokémon. It has a broad, split leaf around its large, round head and it has long antennae that end in semicircles. Its eyes are red with no apparent sclera. Its tiny thorax is dark green, and its long abdomen is yellow and covered in a green leaf. Its hands are long and leaf-like with a "bite" taken out of each. Its upper arms are also leaf- like, but with a vein of yellow at the top. Its thin legs are yellow with dark green, thick segments around its upper legs, making them appear armored.

Palpitoad is an amphibious, bipedal Pokémon with an ovoid body. It is mostly blue, with a tan oval marking lined with black stretching from the bottom of its belly to its forehead. Its black eyes are round. Its upper lip is round as well, and curves down sharply at the corners. Inside its mouth is a long, sticky tongue used to immobilize and capture prey. Its feet are small with three toes each, and its tail is oval and white. Three large, half- spheres encircle its head, each one light blue with a black base. There are four round, light blue bumps starting on either side of its lower body and stretching across its back.

Krookodile has a thick maroon- colored body, black back, and white stomach. It has five triangular spikes on its back: four around the middle of its back, and one large one at the beginning of its tail. Each of the smaller spikes on its back are linked to black, triangular spikes that reach around to its front, slightly overlapping its white stomach. The largest spike sits at the beginning of its long thick tail, which has three, thick, black stripes. The last stripe covers the tip of the tail. Its legs are very short and directly attached to its feet. The feet are wrapped in black and have three white claws facing forward. Krookodile's arms are short and thin with a black stripe around the elbow. Its long, thin fingers are each tipped with a white claw.

Then Ash takes notice of a few other Pokemon such as: Riolu, Larvitar, Ralts, Glaceon, Piplup, Blaziken, Ambipom, Buneary and Meowth!?

Riolu is a small, blue, canine Pokémon. It has black legs and torso, a blue tail, and a yellow collar. It has rounded bumps on the backs of its fore paws. It has a black "mask" and red eyes. It stands on its toes instead of its entire foot. It is sensitive to a special type of energy called Aura.

Larvitar is a small, green reptilian Pokémon with rocky skin. It has a blunt spike on top of its head, a short, rounded snout, and triangular, black markings below and on the upper corners of its red eyes. Red scales cover its diamond- shaped belly, and there are several small holes in its body. Its short arms lack fingers, while its feet have a single toenail each. It has a tail with a conical center surrounded by a ring of plate- like scales, causing it to resemble a tunnel- boring machine.

Ralts is a bipedal Pokémon with a white body. Its body and legs seem to resemble a nightgown or an over sized dress. Its green hair resembles a bowl cut, which covers most of its face. Its hair is split by two flat red horns, a large one toward the front and a smaller one at the back. A view from below shows that it has a pair of red eyes.

Glaceon is a quadruped, mammalian creature covered in light- blue fur that can be frozen into sharp quills. It has long, pointed ears, dark eyes, and a small nose. Glaceon has two dark blue, rhombus- shaped markings on its back, and the tip of its tail and feet the same shade of blue. It appears to be wearing a teal tuque on its head.

Piplup is a light- blue penguin- like Pokémon, which is covered in thick down to insulate against the cold. It has a dark blue head with a primarily white face and a short, yellow beak. The dark blue feathers on its head extend down its back and around its neck, which causes it to appear to be wearing a cape. There are two white ovals on its chest and a small, light- blue marking resembles a crown above its beak. It has flipper-like arms and yellow feet with three toes each.

Blaziken is a bipedal, chicken- like Pokémon. The majority of Blaziken's body is red with accents of beige, yellow, and gray. Behind its head, there are beige, hair- like feathers that continue downward and surround its chest and abdomen. It has a small red face with a V- shaped crest on its head. Blaziken's eyes are semicircular with yellow sclera and blue irises, and its mouth is similar to hooked beak. It has featherless, gray hands with three fingers each, and three clawed toes that are not normally visible due to the shaggy, yellow feathers on the bottom of its legs.

Buneary is a small, bipedal, rabbit- like Pokémon with brown ears that can curl up. It has two types of fur covering its body: a light tan fleece that covers much of its lower body, feet and the tips of their ears, and a smooth chocolate colored pelt on the upper half of its body. It has a small, triangular pink nose, pink paw pads on the undersides of its feet and small tan spots above its eyes. It has a small brown puff of a tail.

Ambipom is a purple, simian Pokémon with two tails, each with a large, rounded hand with three red- tipped fingers. The tails also have a cuff of a rounded frill on the wrists. The bases of Ambipom's tails also have a similar frill. It has round ears with red insides. Ambipom has an arrangement of a split hair sticking out from the top of its head. It has a purple, triangular nose and wide eyes.

Meowth is a small, feline Pokémon with cream- colored fur that turns brown at the tips of its hind paws and tail. Its ovoid head features four prominent whiskers, wide eyes with slit pupils, two pointed teeth in the upper jaw, and a gold oval coin embedded in its forehead. Its ears are black with brown interiors, and are flanked with an additional pair of long whiskers. Meowth is a quadruped with the ability to walk on its hind legs. The tip of its tail curls tightly.

"Meowth? Why are you here then?" Ash asks while confused and taken aback by the fact that Meowth is here!

"I quit Team Rocket, so I am wondering if you would mind me travelling with you as one of your Pokemon?" Meowth says while sounding sincere.

"Fine; everyone there is some damning bad news. You see Serena Yvonne is dead and so is Mom. As Glaceon, Buneary, Blaziken and Piplup along with my new Pokemon Axew know our old friends have betrayed us. Even went so far to accuse me of Serena's death. Due to these events we are leaving this area. So who is with me?" Ash asks with a sigh as the Pokemon decide on the matter.

You see at the moment Squirtle, Totodile, Lapras, Kingler, Corphish, Glalie, Buizel, Oshawott and Palpitoad are discussing on whether or not they will continue with Ash. Then Bulbasaur, Bayleef, Heracross, Sceptile, Torterra, Snivy, Butterfree and Leavanny are also conversing. Charizard is talking with: Quilava, Gible, Torkoal, Infernape and Pignite. Next Pokemon group is: Pidgeot, Noctowl, Swellow, Staraptor, Gliscor and Unfezant. Also there being: Snorlax, Tauros, Scraggy, Primeape, Haunter, Muk, Boldore and Donphan.

Then all of the Pokemon including the new Pokemon nod their heads in agreement, this causes the young, raven- haired boy to smile. "Thank you, thank all of you for this. Now wait here all of you while I go and collect all of your Pokeballs, I will return in a minute. Pikachu come get me if anyone comes here" Ash tells the Electric Mouse as the Pokemon nods his head and stands guard waiting for Ash's former friends to arrive.

Now while inside of the Pokemon Professor's Lab, Ash is searching for the Pokeballs which belong to himself and then also looking for the starters that Professor Elm, Birch, Rowan, Juniper and Sycamore sent over. They sent over all of the starter Pokemon. Well they sent two of: Torchic, Mudkip, Piplup and Chespin. Which was good for Ash as it meant that he now had the possible powers of twice as many starter Pokemon.

Also noticeable is that there was research data on the Pseudo Legendaries in one corner. So Ash approaches it and sees that there are five Pokeballs there. The computer says that they are: Dratini, Beldum, Bagon, Deino and Goomy. So Ash takes them and the research data which is all saved onto a little hard drive.

Then Ash also sees that all of his previous PokeDexes are there on the desk and places them all in his bag. 'They will be useful on the road back to the Kalos Region; now that I think about it... they will expect that, so where do we go?' Ash thinks sadly to himself as a tear comes to his eye. Though he quickly wipes it away and continues on wards on his search for the remnants.

"Now that I think about it... I may need to take the Holo Caster that was sent to Professor Oak" Ash says as he also takes that and notices what appears to be a Mega Stone. 'I thought that Professor Sycamore was the expert on the matter' With that thought he takes it and then also notices several Pokemon eggs. Not that big though, compared to other Pokemon Eggs they are tiny. So Ash takes them all and puts them in his bag.

"While gone I should think of a way to use that magical power of just placing my hand in and while thinking of what I want to pull out" Ash says to himself as he realizes how heavy his bag is at the moment. Needless to say though this will mean that Ash will need to be able to learn a very high degree of his Aura abilities for any of this to work out at all.

So with all of this done he walks back out of the Pokemon lab and is greeted by his Pokemon.

"So they haven't came here yet?" Ash asks... well more like states to his Pokemon. He is responded by his Pokemon all nodding though Pikachu remains on guard: waiting, staring and ready for the group to eventually arrive.

"Now I must return all of you except Pikachu and then we will leave for the last time" Ash says as he then hears a Pokemon cry!

Ash looks around and sees that all of his Pokemon are okay... except for one that is.


End file.
